Operation: DUTCHMAN
Dastardly Ugly Tyrannical Captain Horribly Masters Aquatic Nether-worldliness Operation: DUTCHMAN, also known as the Davy Jones Arc, is the third story in Gamewizard's series, third of the Benders' Dawn Saga, and the sequel to Operation: ANCESTOR. While the story had more adventure and was longer than ANCESTOR, it still wasn't quite as appealing as Operation: GALACSIA. It is the first story that sets up part of Legend of the Eight Firstborn's plot, and even introduces the main antagonist of Gamewizard's First Series, Negatar Gnaa. Operation: DUTCHMAN was published on June 15, 2011, and was completed on July 15, 2011. It is preceded by Operation: ANCESTOR, and followed by Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11799095/1/Operation-DUTCHMAN deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/46275268/Operation-DUTCHMAN Summary On a mission to investigate KND ships that were lost at sea, Sector V and Numbuhs 10 and 11.0 were ambushed by the dreaded pirate, Davy Jones and his zombie fish crew aboard the Flying Dutchman. The crew kidnaps Numbuh 10 and Jones shows her her waterbending powers. When Eva meets Sector Z aboard the Dutchman, they helped her escape via magic mirror, and she made it back to her hometown safely. It was then that an old man, who lived close to her, Oshus, revealed that Eva Roberts was the daughter of Kyogre Neptune, the Ocean King, and revealed that she was the long-lost Ocean Princess. She and the team then had to go on a seafaring journey to retrieve the Seven Ocean Talisman and retrieve the Sea Crown in order to defeat Jones so Eva could take her place as Ocean Princess. During their journey, Eva got to meet her little blood brother, Manaphy, who was one of the Eight Legendary Firstborn. Oshus later revealed to be the Ocean King in disguise, who was turned into his human form by Jones. After retrieving the Phantom Sword, Eva threatened to Oshus that she would stab him, hard, if he tried to decide her destiny for her, saying she belongs on the surface world with Kade and her friends. Eventually, the Seven Talisman are located, and the Sea Temple is revealed as Davy Jones breaks in to try and steal the Sea Crown. Davy Jones kidnaps Manaphy and absorbs his power, making his own waterbending even stronger as he creates a maelstrom. Eva Roberts also awakens the power of the sea inside of her, and uses that power to clash with Davy Jones, eventually defeating him. The Flying Dutchman sinks as a result, and the seas are returned to normal. Story Importance *Numbuh 10's secret history with the Ocean Realm is finally explained, and she finally awakens herself as a waterbender. *Minish Dust makes its first appearance and usage. *The members of Sector Z are revealed to have become members of Davy Jones' crew, after falling down the giant toilet, injured, and taken to drown at sea. Their Delightful curses were also removed as a result of "dying". **Kyogre brings Sector Z to life after Jones's defeat, and they rejoin the KND at the end. *Mandy makes her return as a KND enemy, and reveals to be Rachel's cousin. *This story sets up events for The Great Candied Adventure in the Nextgen Series: **The Dutchman Pirates' defeat tempts the Big Mom Pirates to safely go out and search the Sugary Wonders. **The Licorice Pirates sail off to Candied Island, find it, and join the Big Moms. **Henrietta's "death" and ending up in Davy Jones' Locker caused her to be free of her Candy Virus curse, giving her no longer any reason to find the Sugary Wonders. *The Interesting Twins help and wish to join the Kids Next Door. **They are Nigel Uno's cousins, as their great-grandma is one of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets. They don't know who is descended from the third Triplet. *Manaphy, one of the Eight Firstborn, is born, and the concept of the Firstborn is explained. *The concept of element bending is further explained, as is its usage of chi. *Negatar Gnaa makes his debut, and was Jones's secret master. Just as well, the members of Team Gnaa, antagonists of the Firstborn Saga, appear at the end. Reception While DUTCHMAN was received more well than ANCESTOR, its reviews were still mixed. It still lacked the decent puzzle-solving aspect that GALACSIA had, for both stages and the bosses. Reviewers also felt that it ripped too much off of Pirates of the Caribbean around the ending chapters. However, they were impressed with the backstory that was given to Numbuh 10, and her connection with the sea. Differences Between Old Version and New Version *Like the other stories, action stages are included in-between transitions. *Nigel, Rachel, Eva, and Violet are the starting characters for the first world, and the other characters don't go with them. Instead, the others wait on the ship, to do certain duties. *In the first version, Sector Z helps Eva escape the Dutchman using Jones's magic clam to transport her. Now, they shrink Eva down using Minish Dust, put her in a bottle, and have a Kargarok carry her to her friends. *When Dib refuses to join the adventure, in the first version, he blatantly tells them he was useless in the last story (ANCESTOR). Since he wasn't in the new ANCESTOR, Dib merely runs outside and calls a taxi to take him away, not giving the others a chance to ask him. *In the first version, Patton "dies" following the Kraken attack. Now, he survives so he may assist the others in the following stages. *On Adabat Island, the Heavenly Ruins are renamed Atlantic Ruins, as Heavenly Ruin became a dungeon in Operation: MASKED. *Ace and Sector W are removed from the story entirely. *Instead of Heartburn sending Henrietta to Davy Jones' Locker, she is shot down by the Flying Dutchman while in her helicopter. When the others rescue her, she mentions trying to find a Rainbow Lollipop, foreshadowing events for The Great Candied Adventure. *Davy Jones does not contact Gnaa via magical flames, but instead contacts him via his magic mirror, as using a mirror to communicate to the Negaverse makes a lot more sense. Worlds World 1 Yoshi's Island. Partner: Yoshi (temporarily). Boss: Fuzzibeast. World 2 Adabat Island. Partner: Marine the Raccoon. Boss: Spurt. World 3 Pirate Fleet. Partner: Interesting Twins. Boss: Mandy McKenzie. World 4 Bully Island. Partner: Patton Drilovsky. Boss: Xitsflicks. World 5 Ursula's Old Lair. Partner: Dr. Facilier. Boss: Meg. World 6 Skypia. Partner: Ace and Luvbi (temporarily). Boss: Heartburn. World 7 Davy Jones' Locker. Partner: All the sunken characters. Boss: None. World 8 Isla Cruces. Partner: None. Boss: The Kraken. World 9 Samiya, the Sea Temple. Partner: None. Boss: Davy Jones. Characters *'Eva Roberts' *Kade Jackson *Nigel Uno *Hoagie P. Gilligan *Kuki Sanban *Wallabee Beatles *Abigail Lincoln *Rachel T. McKenzie *Fanny Fulbright *Patton Drilovsky *Manaphy *Kyogre Neptune *Davy Jones *Sector Z *Violet McCleary *Mandy McKenzie *Captain Whisker *Marine the Raccoon *The Interesting Twins *Luvbi Crossovers *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (main cast) *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (features Davy Jones and his crew) *''Pokémon'' (features Kyogre and Manaphy) *''Avatar: Last Airbender'' (fire and waterbending) *''Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (features Mandy and Boogey Bay crew) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (features Marine and Captain Whisker) *''Super Mario'' (features Yoshis and Nimbi race) *''Princess and the Frog'' (features Dr. Facilier) *''Legend of Zelda'' (features Oshus) *''Power Rangers Samurai'' (features Octoroo and Dayu) *''Little Mermaid'' (features Sebastian and Ursula's Old Lair) *''Ponyo'' (features Mamare) Quotes Game Over "Don't worry, Rachel. I'll make the pain stop." - Mandy 1. "Your organization is ''next, Rachel."'' - Mandy 2. "I did it! I WON! HAA ha ha - ow." - Jerry Rassic 1. "Howdyou like THEM apples, Bully?" - Jerry 2. "Do ya fear death, Ms. Roberts?" - Davy Jones 1. "You'll have plenty of time to make up for opposing me. 100 years aboard the Dutchman as a start!" - Jones 2. "You need time to ponder your thoughts." - Jones 3. "Sorry. Oi'm not taking survivors today." - Jones 4. Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Category:Character Intros